


Magazines

by ywhiterain



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo gives Gohan some dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magazines

Piccolo dropped a dozen or so magazines in front of Gohan, to which Gohan's intelligent reply was, "Piccolo-san?"

Piccolo folded his arms. "I'm going to teach you how to get a date without being blackmailed - "

Gohan groaned and considered the merits of honorable suicide.

"But it's not going to be free."

"Are you asking me to pay you to embarrass me?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo snorted. "You do that well enough on your own. Which will be our first lesson." He held out his left hand and energy began to glow around it. Soon, Gohan was swept over with the familiar feeling of Piccolo changing his clothing.

"I haven't even said yes," Gohan said weakly but Piccolo just motioned him to follow after picking up the magazines, and he did, dutifully. It occurred to him that this was probably why he was blackmailed into doing things more than anything else. Another thought occurred to him, "What do you know about courtship?"

"Dating," Piccolo corrected. He turned around, with one brow risen. "And it's hardly difficult to pick up on, it's all humans write about in their magazines."

Gohan looked down at the handful of magazines he was holding. Most of them were targeted to women and teenage girls. A horrified thought occurred to him. "Did my mom put you up to this?"

"She told me not to tell you," Piccolo said and grinned in a very unkind manner when Gohan flailed, slipped to the ground, and dropped the magazines, causing them to spread around all over the ground. "Before we begin, we need to work out your payments. Which will involve traini -"

"Vegeta also put you up to this!" Gohan accused.

"I sympathized with his desire to for a suitable sparring partner," Piccolo said and Gohan buried his face in his hands.


End file.
